A Shocking Marriage: The Dictator and Sheriff
by samjax
Summary: Kaos and Glumshanks minions have convinced those 2 to get married. Are they going to say yes to this proposal? Or not? How will the Skylanders react to the shocking news of this soon to be married couple? Will this marriage stay happy or will they get a divorce? And will Kaos and Glumshanks finally stop trying to take over Skylands? All of these questions soon to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Don't hate me for marrying these 2. I got the idea from a picture in Kaos Kastle in Skylanders Giants. It was those 2 back in their teenage years. I also found out that they've been friends for 17 years. **

KaosXGlumshanks

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

The sun peaked over the horizon of Skylands, in the Cloudbreak Islands. At Kaos Fortress on the far side of the islands, in a bedroom belonging to a dark portal master and "Dictator of Skylands". Kaos tossed and turned in his bed, Kaos was having a restless night. He was haunted by all his failed attempts to rule over Skylands, and to counqer the CloudBreak Islands. It was all his minions fault, their weakness and stupidity that Kaos had always failed. Another thought popped into Kaos head. His weak second in command, butler, only friend, and "Sheriff of Skylands". Glumshanks. Kaos was having a terror-filled nightmare.

_Kaos's Terror-filled nightmare _

The Skylanders and the Swap Force were just walking along. When suddenly the ground collapsed right beneath their feet, and they fell into a pit.

"Ok who the heck put a pit here?!" Shouted Spy Rise.

"I think I know its Kaos!" Boomer sheriked as they all looked up and noticed a certain ugly face staring down at them.

"Yes it is I Kaos and now you pathetic Skylosers prepare to meet your unimaginable doom, at the hands of Kaos ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,." The dictator laughed evily.

The Skylanders all looked uninterested. For they already knew what was coming next. Kaos boasting about his plan, and bragging about how supremely awesome he is. That's totally not true.

"Oh boy give it up already would you?" Slobber Tooth thought.

"You know you'll never win." Thought Magna Charge. "Why do you even keep trying?"

"And now say goodbye Sky losers!" The dictator shouted. Cynder and Spyro flew up out of the hole and flew over to Kaos who had now hopped inside a giant robot. Spyro used his Earth Pound attack to stop it in it's tracks, then Cynder used her Black Lightening attack to short circuit it and Boom! The robot exploded sending Kaos flying into the air. Then you could only hear his screams as he disappeared into the sky. Once again being sent to Earth.

"Goodbye!" All of the Skylanders announced triumphantly over their victory.

* * *

"No, no I will be back... no not the dog anything but the dog...aàaaahhhhhh!" Kaos screamed as he thrashed around in his bed. He then woke up shaking, sweat poured down his face, and his heart was beating rapidly. Glumshanks was right next to him in bed. The troll could hear his master talking in his sleep and wondered what was wrong.

"Lord Kaos are you alright?" The butler questioned.

"Uh not really I just had another terror enduced nightmare,about those no good Skylosers, and their greatful leader Spyro the Skyloser dragon." The dark portal master explained. Then Kaos rolled over only to find he was being cuddled by his loveable butler. The trolls arms were wrapped around Kaos. He looked down at his master."Ahhhhh! Glumshanks what in the world are you doing in my bed?!" Kaos demanded. Kaos second in command thought for a second.

"Well I was walking by your room and heard you scream. You were tossing and turning, not to mention screaming in your sleep.I just thought you could use some comforting. So I came and crawled in bed with you." Glumshanks enlightened him. Kaos other minions came running into the room. A phoenix dragon hybrid named Sunbright ran forward, at the sight in front of him he fainted.

"Oh my gosh how in the name of all things horrible did you 2 end up in the same bed together?" Asked Kaos elf witch Sai as she picked Sunbright up off the ground. The rest of the minions looked at the Dictator and Sheriff, all with concern in their eyes.

"Glumshanks was worried about me and thought I could use some comforting. But how he ended up cuddling me I will never know." Kaos replied.

"I think I can handel that one master. I must have been having a dream about back when we were teenagers. When you attended your High School senior prom, in which you coulden't get a date and you asked me to go with you. Remember?" Kaos then remembered what Glumshanks was talking about.

"Oh yeah I remember it was our magical evening together. Kaos said.

"Woah ok hold up you 2 went on a date together?" Conlan asked.

"Yes we did." Replied Glumshanks happily.

"Wow thats a little creepy." Replied Alistair.

"Yes yes it is." Said Glumshanks. The Sheriffs men walked in the room.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Sheriff what the heck is this. We know you like Kaos but this is ridiculous!" 1 of them shouted.

"We know right we also screamed, and here we all work for the Dictator and Sheriff." Replied Sai."Its totally creepy. We're all basically on the same page here you guys."She added.

"If you 2 went on a date together and you ended up in the same bed I think I'm detecting something." A troll replied.

"Oh really what?" The butler questioned.

"You 2 love each other ha,ha,ha,ha, I can't beleive this sheriff you love Kaos. Kaos you love Glumshanks this is unreal ha,ha,ha,ha." He falls to the floor still laughing. Kaos and Glumshanks both blushed. They looked at each other then back at their minions.

"What oh that is so not true!" Snapped the dictator and sheriff together as they jumped outta bed.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Demanded Glumshanks. A Mace Major stepped forward. He just smirked at them.

"Ok then prove it if you 2 really don't love each other. Then I say you 2 get married." He said joyfully.

* * *

**Authors note: give me whatever comment you want. I'm bad somebody sue me for marrying these 2. This is also the longest chapter that I have ever wrote for Skylanders fanfiction. Also I just think of Kaos and Glumshanks as the dictator and sheriff of Skylands.**


	2. Chapter 2

The dictator and sheriff froze on the spot when they heard him say that. They looked at the troll.

"I'm sorry but did I just hear you say that we should get married?" The dark portal master asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying I mean come on, you guys have been friends for 17 years ever since you 2 met. That was way back in the outlands after Kaos first banishment, and Glumshanks was kicked out of the troll academy." The troll reminded them. Kaos didn't look satisfied with what he was saying.

"What are you completely off of the deep end?! I can't marry my own butler, and I don't think Glumshanks wants to marry me either. Right?" The dictator questioned Glumshanks.

"Well..." The sheriff started to say. Kaos eyes went wide with shock. He coulden't believe what his butler was about to say.

"What are you actually saying you want to marry me Glumshanks?!" Kaos shreiked at the top of his lungs. 1 of Glumshanks men named Carson looked interested in this.

"Ok so the sheriff is in, and I know of something that's going to be fun. For us I mean not necessarly you guys." He turns around and walks out the door. 2 minutes later he comes back in the room, but he's holding a pair of handcuffs and a key in his hands.

"Ok I'm back you guys." Carson announced.

"Yeah we can see that your back you don't have to announce it." Said Kaos Evil Ice Yeti looking slightly annoyed with him.

"It's a pair of handcuffs." The troll informed them.

"Yeah fool I can see that. I know what handcuffs are!" The dictator snapped at him. Carson looked hurt by what Kaos had yelled at him.

"No need to be hurtful Kaos." The troll said in a rather depressed voice.

"So what's the plan Carson what do you have in mind?" Glumshanks asked him.

"Well you see guys this plan is very simple, and pretty straightforward." Carson walked back and forth and recited the procudure. "You see guys were going to handcuff you 2 together. If you guys can make it through 1 hour without yelling at each other, then we'll take the handcuffs off and we won't mention this ever again." He paused for a second. He then narrowed his eyes and smirked at Kaos and Glumshanks. He then continued. "But if either of you 2 yell the dictator or the sheriff, then we'll take the handcuffs but we'll announce your marriage to Skylands. Alright guys?" The troll asked. The rest of the minions and trolls all nodded their heads yes.

"I think that's a fine idea." Said Copeland the wilikin. Kaos looked furious and about ready to burst into flames and literally kill him. But he forced himself to stop.

"Oh who asked your opinion!" The dictator snapped at him. Carson's eyes widen.

"Wow that wasen't even a full minute, but we haven't even put the cuffs on you 2 yet. The process hasen't even started, if you would have yelled at me after you were chained up with Glumshanks, then we would have been heading out the door right now. Going out to tell skylands that you were marrying your own butler. But right now your good Kaos. Glumshanks minion slipped the metal handcuffs onto their wrists, snapped em shut, and locked them with a key. The troll put the key in his pocket and looked back at the dictator and sheriff.

"Now don't you 2 lovebirds go anywhere as if you have a choice ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" He walked out of the room evil laughing. A troll named Stover walked over to the Sheriff.

"Um Carson's a little um how should I put this a little bit whacked." Stover said. Glumshanks nodded his head in agreemant.

"Oh Stover I totally agree with that remind me to fire him would you?" The sheriff asked.

"Ok Sheriff Glumshanks I do that." He promised. He started to walk out the door with the rest of them, then something popped into his head. "Oh we forgot to mention that we've installed hidden cameras so we can keep an eye on you 2. So don't you 2 get any ideas." Stover enlightened them. Kaos and Glumshanks looked at each other and gulped.

"So we'll be back in an hour good luck you 2!" Dewberry called after they were gone and closed the door behind them. The dictator and sheriff walked back over and plopped down on Kaos's bed. Kaos looked at his butler and asked him once again.

"Glumshanks again are you positive you want to marry me?" The evil portal master asked."Have you completely lost your marbles Glumshanks?" Kaos asked.

"Well master I have always been a loyal and faithful butler to you. We've been friends ever since we met that day back in the outlands,but you don't treat me with any respect. No respect what so ever." Glumshanks reminded him.

"I treat you with some kindness!" Kaos objected. "But then again you are just my simple troll butler." He concluded. The sheriff just smiled at him.

* * *

Down in the lab with the watching minions and the sheriffs men

"So how do you guys think they'll do?" Questioned Sai as her and the rest of the minions looked at the screens of the susurveillance cameras the trolls had installed.

"Well in our opinion Sheriff Glumshanks has yelled at us, but I can't picture how this is going to turn out. I'm thinking that those 2 won't be able to make it." A troll named Snippy wondered. "So lets get started on making up the marriage flyers." He convinced them.

"Just in case". He added. "I know that they can't handel this, also the dictator and sheriff blushed when we mentioned that those 2 loved each other. I guarentee you guys that within the next 5 minutes Kaos and Glumshanks will start yelling at each other. Besides with these cameras we can keep an eye on those 2. Watching their every move ha,ha,ha,ha,ha" Carson looked at Snippy and smirked at him.

"Snippy we all work for Sheriff Glumshanks he may think we're always good, but we all have a dark side to us." He said with a evil grin. "Don't all the rest of you guys agree?" Carson asked the rest of the minions. The rest of Kaos and Glumshanks minions all laughed evily.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, yes this is so going to be fun for us." They said with confidence.

* * *

**Authors Note : so what do you guys think. Will Kaos and Glumshanks be able to make it a whole hour?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woah I haven't updated this story in over 2 months now. I did because I was working on the other ones. So now you guys can finally figure out what happened to Kaos and Glumshanks. If they made it a full hour without yelling at each other.**

* * *

Kaos and Glumshanks were pacing around the fortress,when they came across an old photo,hanging on the was a picture of those 2 back in their teenage years.

Back when Glumshanks looked a lot happier, and when Kaos still had hair. His afro before he lost it all and became bald. That picture was taken a long time ago,back when Kaos attended his high school senior prom. But being the ugly little dictator he is right now,he was unable to get an actual date for the evening. So Kaos had ordered Glumshanks to go with him,and it turned out to be a magical evening for the both of them. The sheriff looked at his master.

"Lord Kaos do you remember when this picture was taken?" The troll asked slipping a hand into Kaos's. The dictator just looked up at his butler and smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember it was the night of my high school senior prom. But with how I looked no one wanted to date me,in which case I ordered you to go with me. That was an evening we'll never forget." Kaos said. "You know Glumshanks our minions are actually have been friends for 17 years,and if we've been happy all these years. Then I say we should get married."The dictator replied.

"So we can still be happy?" Asked the butler.

"You know Glumshanks I like the way you think." Kaos replied honestly. Kaos's butler was frozen with shock by his masters response. "Something wrong my butler." The dictator wondered. Glumshanks wrapped his arms around Kaos and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Thats 1 of the nicest things that you've ever said to me. Then let's get married." Said the overjoyed troll.

"Let's go tell the minions." Kaos announced. The dictator and sheriffs minions were asleep at the surveillance cameras. They were all out cold. Kaos and his butler winked at each other.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Kaos and Glumshanks shouted together.

"Ah what happened!?" Asked Lorien

"Ok I'm up,I'm up!" Replied Alistair. Then they looked up and noticed their masters.

"Oh it's you guys so what do you want?" Asked Pat. Kaos and Glumshanks looked at each other and smiled.

We've decided to get married." Said the dark portal master. All of the minions looked at each other,then back at their masters.

"No seriously." They all replied for they didn't think that Kaos and Glumshanks were serious.

"Lord Kaos I thought you were against marrying your butler, you said that I was off the deep end. Remember?" Asked Kaos's 1 troll.

"Oh yeah I remember and you kind of were off of the deep end." The dictator responded.

"We are being totally serious you guys,now take the handcuffs off." Ordered the sheriff.

Alright,alright jeez calm down Glumshanks." Carson soothed him. He stepped forward, pulled the key out of his pocket,and undid the cuffs.

"There happy to be uncuffed?" Carson asked.

"Very." The dictator and sheriff replied at once.

"So when's the marriage you guys?" Kaos questioned.

"It's tomorrow at 4:00." Snippy told them. "But we have a list of things to do, before we go out and get you 2 hitched."

"How much do you guys have to do?" Glumshanks asked.

"Well it's a pretty long list."Replied Copeland.

1. We have to go by the wedding hall and tell Abbot that we'll be there at 4:00pm.

2. Go by the tailors and pick up your wedding outfits." Carson and the rest of the minions looked at each other. They all winked and smirked at each other,because they were going to laugh at what they were going to buy for the sheriff.

3. Go to Rampart Ruins and mine the gems for the rings.

"Woah ok hold up can't you just go to the jewelry store,and buy them yourself?" The dark portal master asked.

"Kaos please don't make this any harder then it already is. Besides with how much jewelry is in skylands these days,why buy them when we can just go mine the gems for free?" Conlan asked.

"Sorry Conlan continue." The sheriff encouraged.

"Step 4: Stop by "Skylands Cake Corridor" and pick up the wedding cake.

Lastly step 5: Announce the marriage to skylands. Which reminds me we need to stick the flyers around the islands." He said at last as he finally finished the list. Kaos and his butlers eyes widened.

"Wow you guys have got a lot on your plate don't you?" Questioned the dark portal master.

"Yes,yes we do."Kaos Evil Water Dragon said honestly. "You have it easy,we're going to be running all over CloudBreak,uh this day will never end." The dark lander complained to them.

Snippy slapped him.

"Oh quit your whining and complaining,be a man and SUCK IT UP!" The troll ordered.

"Well let's get going this special wedding ain't going to plan itself. We'll be back." Snippy announced.

They headed out the door,the short troll turned back to Kaos and Glumshanks.

"Again don't you 2 love birds get any ideas while we're gone." He reminded.

"We wouldn't dream of it Snippy!" The sheriff called.

On the western boarder of skylands

"Ok so we've handled steps 1-4,all done. Just 1 more to go." Brewster said happily. Kaos's Evil Water Dragon just graoned at the wilikins response.

"Told you we were going to be all over the CloudBreak Islands. Told you guys this day would never end." He complained.

* * *

In WoodBurrow

Spyro and his friends were out and Grunt was swimming. Trigger Happy was doing some target practice with his pistols. Hex was playing Stealth Elf in a game of skystones. Spyro was having lunch with Cynder. Yes it was truly a perfect day for them.

"You know guys it's been almost 4 months since we last defeated Kaos. Maybe the little creep has finally given up, since he knows he never win." The purple dragon replied.

At the mention of that little creeps name. Here come the minions and trolls.

"Oh come on!" Complained Drobot.

"At the mention of his name you guys come around?" Complained Shroomboom.

"Oooga oogs booga?" Questioned Double Trouble.

"Relax you guys we're not here to cause you guys any trouble,we're here putting flyers." A blaster troll explained.

"What kind of flyers?" Asked Flashwing concerned.

"A marriage and it's a very special one." Carson said happily.

All the skylanders eye's widened at the shocking news.

"So who's getting married?" Hot Dog asked.

"The weddings for skylands dictator and sheriff." The wilikin said happily.

"Well who would be the dictator,because we already know that Glumshanks is the sheriff?" Spyro asked them.

"Lord kaos is the dictator,so Kaos and Glumshanks are the ones getting married." All of the minions said with a joyful smiled expressed on their faces.

All of the skylanders and the swap force just looked puzzled.

"No seriously?" They all said at once.

"We are being serious." The minions replied back. "We had the same reaction just like you guys,back when we talked to Kaos and Glumshanks. They told us they wanted to get married,and we were like no seroiusly. So we basicllly all had the same reaction. So what do you say,you guys coming to the dictator and sheriffs wedding?" They asked.

"Well we don't know." Spyro said honestly.

"If this marriage goes the right way,then maybe those 2 will finally give up on trying to rule skylands,and finally give you guys a break." Dewberry added in, with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Well when you put it that way,I guess we will come." Countdown said surprised.

"And by the way if you guys are all here,then who's watching Kaos and Glumshanks?" Asked Spyro.


End file.
